The Pearl of the Orient Seas
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: She used to be colonized. She was a country on her own, but that changed when they came. And this is her History. OC! Philippines… Pairings later on, and you'll decide. Updates depending on reviews. Partly co-written with TheHopelessRomantic97
1. The Discovery

**The Pearl of the Orient Seas**

She used to be colonized. She was a country on her own, but that changed when they came. And this is her History. OC! Philippines… Partly co-written with TheHopelessRomantic97

* * *

**Spain**

"Are you sure about this?" Spain asked Isabella of Castile, the queen at that time. There was a pause, and then she answered.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with funding his voyage. I, for one, think that it is a possibility that the Earth really is round," she said. "And you're coming with him."

Spain knew better than to argue. After all, she, along with her husband, gained his permanent respect and loyalty by conquering Granada, therefore reuniting the Spanish Kingdom.

They discovered the "New World," or the Americas.

Years later, there was another expedition. It was led by the Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan, in search of a westward route to the "Spice Islands." But they landed somewhere else.

Spain arrived in an unknown land, and saw that it has lots of resources. They got along with the natives well, and was able to spread Christianity in a way. But one day, Magellan demanded that they should pay taxes to the Spanish king.

Spain didn't fight with them, but he saw a young girl. He was about to approach her, but she hit him straight in the gut with a piece of bamboo. Blood trickled from his mouth; this young girl was quite a fighter.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "I am a nation, just like you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that. Now leave my land, and take your men with you." She smirked. "Magellan is dead, killed by Lapu-lapu's men. I don't need you, I already have my own religion, language, and system of writing. Go back to your king."

Spain _did _leave, aboard the ship _Victoria. _It was the only one that survived, and was the first to circumnavigate the world.

It took Spain several expeditions to finally conquer the nation. She was named _Las Islas Filipinas, _or Philippines.

Spain treated her like a daughter, helping her grow, but his people treated the Filipinos differently. In fact, they treated Filipinos like slaves.

When she found out about her people's suffering, she demanded her freedom.

"Espanya you bastard! Give me my freedom!"

"No," Spain answered, knowing that this will happen.

"Gago! Nakita ko kung anong ginagawa niyo sa mga tao ko!" _**(Asshole! I saw what you do to my people!)**_

"I said no."

Philippines glared at him.

"Fine, then. There's only one thing to do…"

"… I will start a revolution."

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry if this is short and partly OOC, I'm actually writing this partly from my memory, partly from Wikipedia, and partly from TheHopelessRomantic97's ** **memory. She's an amazing author by the way, but I like her better as my sister. Yes, she's my older sister. Anyways, my next chapters will be longer, and less OOC. Well, I guess that's it for now. =)**

**Updates depending on reviews….**


	2. The Fights and The Treaty

**The Pearl of the Orient Seas**

She used to be colonized. She was a country on her own, but that changed when they came. And this is her History. OC! Philippines… Partly co-written with TheHopelessRomantic97

**A/N: the Katipuneros and the Illustrados this time, guys! **

**And for the ones that reviewed, thank you! When I saw those, I yelled "Yes!", which earned me strange looks from my younger sister… (Not TheHopelessRomantic97, guys. She's older.)**

* * *

**The People**

In the Philippines, there were also people who wanted their country to be a _province _of Spain, with certain weretherich; the people who studied in different countries. They were also known as the _Illustrados._

There was a certain Illustrado, however, who decided to inform the people of what's really happening. He fought using a weapon far more powerful than a sword: a pen. Or, in his case, the quill. **(1) **His works include _Noli Me Tangere _and _El Filibusterismo._ His name was Jose Rizal.

But alas, he was found and sentenced to death. He was shot on December 30, 1896.

He was the example that some needed… in order to fight back.

Jose Rizal's death made Philippines angrier, yet there was another death that made her question the loyalty of her people, and the measures that they would take, because it wasn't the Spaniards who killed that man.

His name was Andres Bonifacio.

If there were Illustrados, there was also a group called the _Katipuneros_, _Kataas-taasang, Kagalang-galangang Katipunan ng mga Anak ng Bayan. _They wanted the Philippines to be independent and free from Spain. It was somehow a secret society, and its discovery led to the Philippine Revolution.

There was an election made, and they elected Emilio Aguinaldo as the President, and Andres Bonifacio as the Secretary of Interior. But then, there was this man named Daniel Tirona questioned his qualifications, as he does not have a degree. This angered Andres Bonifacio, and made him declare the election to be null and void.

Aguinaldo made a decision that is considered to be one of the bloodiest things that happened in Philippine History. He gave orders to kill Andres Bonifacio. **(2)**

After Bonifacio died, Aguinaldo went into exile in Hong Kong, because of the Pact of Biak-na-Bato. They were given money, depending on the number of weapons they surrender. He used it to buy better quality ones.

* * *

**Spain**

It all started when the American warship _Maine _was blown up and blamed on the Spaniards.

Spain was somewhere near the Manila Bay, thinking about Philippines. She was getting stronger, and although he would never admit it, being defeated by her would bring them shame. From a little 8-year-old fighter, she now looks like 15-year-old young lady.

"Carriedo!" One of his men shouted. Spain got used to the name after a while, but the urgency in his voice was new. He looked around and spotted the American Navy. They were under attack.

The Spanish fleet was destroyed, and Spain came up with a solution. Crazy as it may seem, he decided to settle this once and for all.

It was the Treaty of Paris, signed on December 10, 1898.

"America," Spain acknowledged with a nod.

They fought in the walled city, but Filipinos were not allowed inside. But there was something wrong, because Spain surrendered easily.

That was when the Spanish reign of 333 years has ended. But it wasn't a real battle. It was just a show. **(3)**

They paid 20 million dollars for the Philippines. She was sold to a new master.

* * *

**(1) I'm not sure about the quill, can someone please help me?**

**(2) Well, it really is one of the Bloodiest things that happened in Philippine History. I mean, there was a Bloodless revolution! No wonder Bonifacio Day was his birth date, not death, unlike the others.**

**(3) It's called "Mock Battle of Manila" for a reason. **

**Sorry if it's short, but it's near the end of summer here. Well, our school is late to start, some schools start on June 3, but ours is on June 17. Thanks for the reviews! In the next one, there will be some US/Philippines action, but you'll still decide. Japan will appear SOON, don't worry. And next chapter will be less OOC.**


End file.
